


As you Do

by greendoodle



Series: Soulmate Power Swaps (Haikyuu) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (just cause it starts w that), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendoodle/pseuds/greendoodle
Summary: Akaashi assumed Bokuto always wanted to be on the receiving end.He didn’t have a problem with that at all—in fact, he reveled in the way he could take the time to admire the blown-out pupils in the sea of gold of Bokuto’s eyes. The way Bokuto made his pleasure known, quite loudly, with every moan and whine that had his body trembling from head to toe.Yet sometimes, Akaashi wanted to try switching things up.





	As you Do

**Author's Note:**

> Happy BokuAka Day!! *throws confetti*
> 
> Been a while since I tried my hand at smut, but I definitely wanted a BokuAka installation of sweet smexy times for my soulmate powerswap au! Plus, who can say no to owls. Enjoy! XD

The first time they’d had anal sex, Bokuto had insisted on receiving it.

It had been one of the most euphoric experiences of Akaashi’s life—and as he reached climax, buried deep into his soulmate’s ass, the two of them panting as if they had run a marathon, Akaashi fell in love with Bokuto all over again.

He didn’t have to try very hard—it was just like their meeting that first week, Akaashi reveling in the gold flecks that danced in Bokuto’s eyes, the mess of black and white hair plastered to the man’s forehead, and the soft whiny moans that called his name over and over again, honey to Akaashi’s ears.

“Keiji,  _ ah _ ,” Bokuto breathed, exhale shaky. “‘Keiji.”

Akaashi had never thought his name was as pretty as it was, but coming from Bokuto’s lips, it sounded heavenly.

“Does it hurt, Koutarou?”

Bokuto had shaken his head, a sigh escaping his mouth. “Good. So good. You?”

Akaashi trailed kisses down his soulmate’s neck, short and chaste, yet Bokuto leaned into each one, eagerly. Akaashi shifted his hips, making Bokuto’s breath hitch.

“Very good.”

“Good,” Bokuto said, relieved—as if Akaashi could ever be disappointed with him, especially like this, laid out on the bed sheets, legs spread and eyes blown. As Akaashi took in the sight, he felt he probably looked the same, messy and wrecked, with precum across his chest.

Bokuto’s dick twitched under his stare and Akaashi had taken that as a cue to continue. The loud moans that carried on through the rest of the night had Akaashi giving thanks to the universe for giving him this blessing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The third time they did it, Akaashi assumed Bokuto had grown fond of being the bottom.

“It felt nice,” Bokuto breathed as Akaashi zipped down the front of his pants. As Bokuto’s dick sprung free, the upperclassman took a sharp inhale. “Keiji, can you…?”

Like with most of Bokuto’s requests, Akaashi was more than happy to comply. He leaned back against the bed frame, slowly stroking Bokuto as the older man straddled his hips.

“Nice and slow, Koutarou,” Akaashi encouraged, as Bokuto stretched out his own asshole with lube.

He was moving his hips in an erratic way that Akaashi thought was both simultaneously arousing and adorable. Akaashi was painfully reminded of the growing heat in his groin.

“But I want you, Keiji.”

“Patience,” Akaashi cooed, cradling the man’s face in his hands and peppering his cheeks with kisses.

“Don’t—don’t touch— _ hn _ —”

“Shh,” Akaashi whispered along his soulmate’s neck, sending shivers down the man’s spine. He continued to pump Bokuto’s dick to a steady rhythm. “You’re doing so great.”

Bokuto whined, squirming at the praise. He stopped fingering himself to rest his arms around Akaashi’s neck.

“Keiji,  _ please _ , I need—”

“Okay,” Akaashi said, feeling as if he had reached his limit as well. He lay back, watching the heavy rise and fall of Bokuto’s chest, but finding himself focused on the man’s golden eyes. “Go ahead.”

Bokuto nodded furiously and Akaashi buried the desire to kiss him senseless. As he lowered himself onto Akaashi’s dick, Bokuto threw his head back, getting lost in the ecstasy.

Akaashi took in the sight, the sweat beading down Bokuto’s muscles, the trembling of those thick thighs, and the trail of hickeys he had left along the man’s collarbone.

Akaashi thrusted up once. Hard.

“K-Keiji—” Bokuto gasped, a whine building in his throat.

“Koutarou, you’re incredible.”

Bokuto keened at the praise, leaning over to lay his head over Akaashi’s shoulders. His breathing was heavy, and his cheeks flushed. “Keiji, no, you’re— _ ah _ , ah—”

At Akaashi’s gentle nuzzling, Bokuto whimpered, rushing to return the affection with sloppy, messy kisses.

“Good boy,” Akaashi whispered against his cheek.

It didn’t matter that the kisses were more hot breath and teeth than usual—Akaashi returned each and every one of them with just as much fervor, gently rocking Bokuto in his arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

By the fifth time, Akaashi assumed Bokuto always wanted to be on the receiving end.

Akaashi didn’t have a problem with that at all—in fact, he reveled in the way he could take the time to admire the blown-out pupils in the sea of gold of Bokuto’s eyes. The way Bokuto lived off his praise, and his infectious enthusiasm with which he did just about everything came through in his attitude towards sex as well. The way he made his pleasure known, quite loudly, with every moan and whine that had his body trembling from head to toe.

Watching the person that he loved enjoying himself was more than Akaashi could ever ask for.

Yet sometimes, Akaashi wanted to try switching things up. He wondered what it felt like to have a dick pressed against his prostate, the pleasure both electrifying and debilitating, to have his insides filled with someone he loved—just the way Bokuto did.

Sure, he felt how Bokuto felt as a result of his powers, but it wasn’t the same as a physical touch, a substantial reminder that could ground him, solid, concrete, and present—knowing Bokuto felt as good as he did only made Akaashi more curious by the day.

But, every time he brought it up to Bokuto, he felt nerves rippling off of him in anxious waves. There was a certain hesitation that Akaashi couldn’t place, but he could feel—a reluctance so strong that scared him.

So, even asking Bokuto to switch things up was a difficult task in itself.

Still, he thought bringing it up wouldn’t hurt.

“Koutarou,” Akaashi started, one lazy afternoon. Bokuto perked up from his comic book, placing it aside instantly to focus on his boyfriend.

“Yeah, Keiji?”

“Can we have sex?”

Immediately, there was a shift in atmosphere that Akaashi could sense—Bokuto’s apprehension and his excitement, sizzling through the air and into Akaashi’s veins.

“Ohoho, Keiji, you’re feeling it?” Bokuto teased, grinning wide. He turned to grab the lotion on the table next to the bed. “Wait, let me prepare—”

“Actually, I was wondering,” Akaashi cut in, trying to approach this topic as delicately as possible. “If… I could try receiving it today.”

Bokuto stopped and that wave of anxiety returned at full throttle. He stopped reaching for the lube, hunching his shoulders against the bed frame. Akaashi watched him from the desk in his room.

“Oh.”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to—” Akaashi added hastily. “But, would you mind me asking… why?”

Bokuto blinked, staring at Akaashi in confusion. The younger man cleared his throat.

“Why you are opposed to me receiving? I’m sure your technique will be just fine, if that is what you’re concerned about.”

Red spread like wildfire across Bokuto’s cheeks. “No, that’s not why! Oh god, Keiji, I—”

Akaashi waited patiently for his soulmate to explain. Bokuto fidgeted uncomfortably, looking anywhere but at him.

“Do you prefer taking it, Koutarou?”

Bokuto bit his lip, thinking.

“Or, do you dislike it?” Akaashi thought back to all the times they had sex, and wondered if he had inconvenienced his upperclassman. Maybe those moans had all been forced, that pleasure merely temporary and fleeting, an act.

“No!” Bokuto replied, furrowing his brows and throwing up his arms. “It really does feel good. I like it a lot.”

“But?”

“But…” Bokuto looked down, drawing his legs to his chest. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Akaashi blinked. “What?”

Bokuto didn’t respond, merely twiddling his thumbs with a pout on his face.

“That’s ridiculous, Koutarou—if we’re going by that line of logic, am I not hurting  _ you _ ?”

“No, of course not!” Bokuto asserted, firmly. “It’s different!”

“How so?”

“It just is!”

Akaashi stammered, frowning at his soulmate. “That doesn’t even—”

“Keiji, I just—I don’t want to overwhelm you. And it’s a lot, you know? You feel it everywhere. But you feel it everywhere  _ more _ than most people,” Bokuto mumbled. “So, I don’t want you to be in pain.”

Everything clicked. With all that happened during the first week of their meeting, Akaashi hadn’t realized how much Bokuto had been thinking of him. Yet examples of his consideration were there every day.

Of course, there were more obvious things like Bokuto trying to break up fights in the clubroom and around school because he knew how negatively they would affect Akaashi. But, there were other smaller things like the way he left Akaashi to himself whenever he was having a mood swing (despite Akaashi’s assertions that it was fine), the way he kept team morale up during the lows of games without even thinking about it, and the way he asked if Akaashi was okay at the end of each day before bed, always, without prompting.

Even with this, he didn’t want to hurt Akaashi, but less in the conventional way of preparing him for sex—Bokuto was afraid the feelings he’d experience would be too much and just as they had to him during that first week, crush him under the weight of emotion.

After all, being on the receiving end of intercourse meant Akaashi would have less control than him as the top.

Akaashi stood, walking over to Bokuto who immediately stiffened at his approach. He sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting for his boyfriend to look at him.

“Koutarou, thank you for thinking of me.” Akaashi began, reaching for Bokuto’s hands. They clasped together easily. “But, even so, I want to try. If it doesn’t work out, we’ll stop. Plain and simple.”

Bokuto peeked up at Akaashi, a sheepish smile on his lips. “You’ll tell me if it’s too much?”

“I’ll tell you. I promise.”

There was a shaky inhale as Bokuto struggled to ground himself. Akaashi squeezed his hand encouragingly.

“Okay.”

It wasn’t long before Akaashi was lying on his back, Bokuto stretching out his ass with his thick fingers, sliding them in and out steadily.

“ _ Ah _ ,” Akaashi breathed, trying to level his breathing. Although he had tried fingering himself before, his fingers were thinner and longer than Bokuto’s while his boyfriend’s hands were wider—it made for a completely different kind of experience.

“Is it okay?” Bokuto ventured, nervously.

“Yeah, it’s just—” Akaashi grit, feeling a tingling as Bokuto neared his prostate. “A lot.”

Bokuto stilled. “I could stop if—”

Akaashi sat up and planted a kiss against his boyfriend’s lips. “A lot, but not too much. You can start if you want to.”

Nodding, Bokuto grabbed another squirt of lube from the bottle and rubbed it over his dick. Akaashi turned, getting on his hands and knees, preparing himself both mentally and physically. At Bokuto’s silence, Akaashi glanced over his shoulder at him.

He found Bokuto staring at him with eyes entranced and lips slightly ajar, as if he were some kind of miraculous painting in an art museum. He lay his hands gently over Akaashi’s waist, fingers brushing down to his ass, and Akaashi shivered with the anticipation.

“Koutarou,” Akaashi said breathlessly. “Don’t stare so much.”

“Sorry,” Bokuto inhaled, then held the breath. “You’re just so beautiful.”

“You’ve seen me naked before.”

“Yeah, but not like this.”

Akaashi turned away to face the bed frame, face hot and bothered, and not just from exposing his butt. “That’s fair, but—”

He felt Bokuto’s dick brush against his hole and he trembled.

“Can I start—” Bokuto breathed, sounding completely wrecked already. Akaashi nodded, hoping that his boyfriend saw him give the affirmation.

Slowly and ever excruciatingly, Bokuto entered. Akaashi breathed in sharply, but then remembered he had to relax so he tried his best to do so.

With every push, he felt his body adjust to the width, turning mild discomfort into pleasure. It wasn’t long until Akaashi had taken his boyfriend up to the hilt.

“Kou—” Akaashi gasped, arching his back. “ _ Koutarou _ .”

Bokuto shivered, fingers trailing up Akaashi’s body to rest along his chest. He leaned in closer so that their bodies touched, and nipped along Akaashi’s ear.

“ _ Ah _ , that’s—”

“Keiji,” Bokuto sighed the name, breathing life into Akaashi’s soul. “It’s so good. Is it good for you?”

As Bokuto started to thrust slowly, Akaashi felt it all—he felt the way his own body felt, making love with his boyfriend, being filled up to the brim, the way his breath hitched in his chest as his lungs constricted from the strain, but he also felt the way Bokuto felt—the painfully hot burning in his groin, the exertion of moving back and forth, and the heavy, lustful breathing he felt not only over his back, but through the thudding in his head as well.

“Yes,” Akaashi finally managed, trying not to drown in the feeling of it all. He was sure he could easily lose his mind to this desire. “It’s,  _ ah _ , it’s great, Koutarou.”

Bokuto grunted, setting up a steady rhythm. Akaashi shook his hips in tandem, breathing labored. The heat he felt was insatiable so he tried to focus on the fingers gripping his waist, wishing that Bokuto’s hands imprinted themselves on his body.

It wasn’t enough. He needed  _ more _ .

“Faster, Koutarou,  _ please _ .”

“Are…” Bokuto pant, a flash of uncertainty flickering through Akaashi’s head. “Are you sure?”

Akaashi knew his actions would be faster than words now so he bucked his hips back, setting a new pace for them himself. He felt Bokuto ooze more precum deep in his body, giving him more of the warmth that he was craving.

“ _ Ah _ , wait, Keiji—”

“Faster. Fuck me, Koutarou,” the request came as a command now and Bokuto was too far gone himself to refuse.

Bokuto slammed his hips against Akaashi’s quickly. The first thrust was so hard that Akaashi had to bury his face into the pillow to keep from yelling out loud. He had always known how thick Bokuto was, but seeing it, feeling it between his hands, and tasting it in his mouth was different than being filled with it. It should have been painful, but it only helped to ignite the flames fanning throughout his body.

“Koutarou, Koutarou, oh my  _ god _ —”

Bokuto had stopped talking as much, but that was fine. He spoke with his body, with every thrust and every breath that left his lips, in and out, in and out, refusing to let up. Akaashi’s skin was slick with condensation and he could feel Koutarou’s own mixture of precum and sweat over his back.

“Can’t—” Akaashi choked against the pillow at his face, clutching it like a lifeline. Something was coiling from deep inside, rising to the surface. Threatening to burst. “Kou—Koutarou, I’m—”

There was so much of everything that Akaashi felt, but surprisingly enough, it didn’t suffocate him. Every time he took Bokuto to the hilt, air refused to enter his lungs, and instead, the feeling of being whole swept through his entire body, keeping him scrambling for consciousness.

He was here in this moment, with the love of his life, pouring all he had into the moment.

“Hn, Keiji,” Bokuto grit, resting his chin against the back of Akaashi’s shoulder. “I’m going to,  _ hah _ , I’m going to turn you.”

“ _ Ah _ , Kou, turn me?  _ Ah _ , wait, what—”

It was easy enough for Bokuto to do, what, with those bulging biceps of his, but it didn’t come as any less of a shock as Akaashi felt himself being swiveled around, coming face to face with his soulmate. The way Bokuto’s dick twisted in his ass pushed Akaashi to the brink of orgasm. 

“Koutar— _ ah _ , why—”

“Face,” Bokuto huffed, peppering Akaashi’s cheeks with kisses. He reached down to stroke Akaashi’s dick, and Akaashi almost yelped in surprise from the overstimulation. “Want to see.”

Even then as they lay, Bokuto deep inside Akaashi in this obscene position, bodily fluids dripping all over one another, Akaashi felt the deepest pang of affection for Bokuto—for how he showed his love for Akaashi and vice versa, how Akaashi would give away every star in the galaxy just to see Bokuto smile.

“Coming,” Bokuto panted, brushing the bangs that had fallen into his face out of his eyes. Akaashi thought he looked devilishly handsome like this. “Is that,  _ hah _ , is that okay?”

He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, lips ghosting across the Bokuto’s face.

“Please,” Akaashi begged, feeling the heat start to spill over. “Kiss me.”

Bokuto did just that, thrusting one last time into Akaashi, grinding hard down into his body, carving a place for himself—as if he wasn’t already in every part of Akaashi’s soul. As their lips collided, Akaashi felt the rush of adrenaline crescendo and peak, causing him to shake uncontrollably against Bokuto.

That was alright because Bokuto had him. And, he was holding on tight.

As they rode out the final waves of their orgasms, the two separated, Bokuto flopping onto his back with a huff, staring up at the ceiling. Akaashi stared at the side of his face, admiring his boyfriend for as long as he could in the silence.

“I didn’t know you were into such kinky things, Keiji,” Bokuto laughed, breaking the peace with a sound that rang out pure and genuine, contrary to the content it was saying.

Akaashi blinked. “What things? Bottoming?”

“No, doing it rough,” Bokuto hummed, leaning over to kiss Akaashi. He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. “That’s kinky.”

Akaashi exhaled with a grin. “Not as kinky as your praise kink.”

“Hey.”

“Just being honest,” Akaashi shrugged, trying to keep a straight face as he watched Bokuto’s lip turn into a pout. “Though, I can get kinkier.”

Bokuto face went pink. He propped himself up on his elbows, leaning closer to Akaashi. His following question came out in a whisper. “Like what?”

“Guess you’ll just have to find out—” Akaashi hummed, snuggling against Bokuto.

“Keiji….”

“In due time.” Akaashi gave Bokuto a little peck that seemed to appease him. “So now that you’ve had both, which do you prefer?”

At Bokuto’s blank stare, he elaborated.

“Receiving or giving?”

Bokuto hummed, breathing starting to even out finally as they lay side by side on the bed. “Both.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I like getting taken care of, but I also like taking care of you too, Keiji.” Bokuto mused, snuggling into Akaashi’s side. Akaashi looked up at his boyfriend, watching each feature of his face, from the softness in his cheeks to the warm smile on his lips with an affection that threatened to burst within his chest. “I’m glad we tried this. Could… could we try again sometime?”

“Of course. I enjoy both too,” Akaashi laughed featherlight, leaning up to kiss across Bokuto’s lips. “I want to.”

Bokuto hummed, returning the kiss to his boyfriend. “Me too.”

Akaashi was thankful that Bokuto had gotten over his fears of hurting Akaashi, even if it was for a specific thing like sex. There would probably be many more instances where Bokuto would hold back to protect Akaashi from something he was afraid would hurt him. But he hoped that like this time, they would be able to communicate and enjoy themselves without restraint.

He was also glad that he got to experience what Bokuto was feeling not just through his superpower, but with a firsthand experience. He knew that as the years went on, he’d continue to want to try things together with Bokuto, feeling things as he did, together, as one.

But, for now—

Akaashi kissed Bokuto’s temple as his boyfriend mumbled something that sounded vaguely close to ‘I love you.’ Bokuto’s eyes had fluttered close to shutting, and he gave a smile that Akaashi made sure to catalogue into his own list of reasons he loved Bokuto Koutarou.

Honestly, that list had an infinite number of items, and only continued to grow.

Watching the trickling rays of sunlight stream in from the blinds to rest on Bokuto’s face, Akaashi smiled, brushing a finger through the man’s hair. It was just like him to get tuckered out after having sex. He made a mental note to wake his boyfriend up before dinner so they could get cleaned and eat.

“I love you too,” Akaashi whispered, and even though his soulmate was asleep, Akaashi knew he didn’t need any silly powers of empathy to know Bokuto cared about him just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here!!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tetsookie)  
> [Tumblr](http://greendoodle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
